Baby Girl
by Bookworm0713
Summary: Doom and Jasmine's relationship as father and daugther. He observes as his baby girl grows up. 'Doom is not an ordinary father,' she said. 'Very true,' said Doom. 'And you are no ordinary daughter... WE are more alike then we realized, it seems.'
1. Chapter 1

I was just thinking about Doom and Jasmine's relationship as father and daughter as I was listening to 100 Years by Five for fighting. So anyway I thought this would be a cool FanFic. I don't own any of the characters! Each chapter will be a stage in Jasmine's life through Doom's eyes, here it is!

"Jarred, I'm pregnant," Anna said tenderly cupping Jarred's face in her small hands. "Pr-preg-pregnant, how!" Jarred exclaimed then blushed relizing what he had just said.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, and I think you know how, she said, saying the last part in a sarcastic tone. "That's not what I meant," he said cheekily. "I know," she replied.

Then suddenly realization hit Jarred and he exclaimed in happiness, "You're going to be a mother, we're going to be parents… I'm going to be a daddy!"

Jarred whooped in joy and delight while he picked his beloved wife up by the waist and swung her gently in a circle. Then setting Anna down gently he placed his hands ever so carefully on her stomach.

"Our baby girl," Jarred said softly. "I never said it was a girl, Jarred," said Anna with a smirk. Jarred without taking his eyes off Anna's stomach said, "I know it just came out."

"Prehaps it is a girl then," said Anna looking deeply into Jarred's eyes when he lifted his head. "Perhaps, I love you so much Anna," Jarred said. "I love you too," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the second chapter to baby girl. Hope you like it.

Dawn had settled on the city Del long ago, but still Jarred could not get to sleep. He was worried about Endon, Deltora and its people, his wife Anna, and their unborn child. Four more months, thought Jarred. That's when he would finally get to hold his little baby, and see it for the first time, he couldn't wait. Jarred looked down at his wife beautiful sleeping wife, to him she seemed to glow. He hoped that their unborn child would look just like her, especially if it was a girl.

Suddenly his wife awoke with a start. "Jarred," she exclaimed. "Yes," Jarred replied worriedly. "The baby just kicked for the first time," she cried out happily. A wide smile grew on Jared's face. Anna grasped his hands and placed them on her five month pregnant stomach. "Did you feel it," Anna asked excitedly. Jarred nodded his head then burst out into laughter. "She kicked right where my hand is," he said.

"Jarred," Anna whispered, "you called the baby a she again." He looked up, "I did didn't, I, perhaps it's just a father's instinct." Jarred smiled and said, "Whatever this baby's gender is, I'll love it with all my heart!" "I know you will, you'll make a great father," Anna said. Jarred leaned in to kiss her, "And you'll make a great mother," he replied after the kiss. "Our baby will be strong, smart, determined, she'll always speak her mind, be righteous, and she will be as beautiful as her mother," Jarred said with as smile.

This time Anna did not correct Jarred on calling the baby a girl. After all, she thought, perhaps it is just a father's intuition! Jarred leaned down his lips millimeters from Anna's stomach, and said in a whisper, "Daddy will always protect you." Then he kissed Anna's baby bump and Anna's lips. "You should get to sleep," he said to Anna. They fell asleep in a matter of minutes in hugging each other close. His worries, temporally, pushed aside till the following morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is the third chapter, trying to make them longer so we'll see what happens. I know I said this was Jarred/Doom's view of Jasmine growing up but I decided to a little change. Hope you like it!

"Beautiful," whispered Jarred as looked at his small baby girl. He couldn't believe she was already a month old. It seemed like just yesterday she had been born. And Jarred would remember that day forever. That was the day he set eyes on the one of the two people he loved most, his Jasmine. He and Anna had decided together to name her Jasmine because of the jasmine plants beauty and its sweet scent. Little baby Jasmine was no exception. Jarred remembered the swells of love that rose to him when he first held her. He could also remember being thankful that Anna and Jasmine were safe. He had been so scared when Anna went into labor and he had to deliver Jasmine. To make things worst Anna had a long and tough labor. Jarred was so afraid that if he did something wrong it would hurt his new child and his dear wife.

Anna looked over at Jarred and Jasmine, he's a wonderful father, and she's a beautiful daughter, she thought. She felt so much happiness at seeing her husband hold their daughter. Jarred had done a great job at delivering Jasmine. She knew how scared he had been, she herself had been terrified also, not for herself but for Jasmine. They had figured the Torans would guide (who they thought had been the king and queen) them to safety with Toran magic. And then Anna would be able to give birth in the safety of Tora. They never imagined Tora would not oblige their request. She then felt anger at herself that she would not be able to give her beautiful baby girl a proper childhood. Sure Anna and Jarred had managed to bring one book of fairytales in their haste to escape Del, but Jasmine would have no human playmates, no other stories, games, or puzzles. Together she and Jarred would try their hardest to give Jasmine as normal of a life as anyone could have in a deadly forest, but it would not be the same.

"Anna look what Jasmine's doing," exclaimed Jarred excitedly. Anna set down the clothes she was mending and walked over to where Jarred was sitting. Jasmine was waving her small arm up and down. "She's gorgeous, isn't she," whispered Jarred. "Yes, she is," said Anna. Then Anna remembered something she hadn't thought about since they were in Del. "Jarred you were right," Anna said suddenly, "The baby is a girl." Jarred smiled remembering. "Yes," he said softly. "I wish….I wish that she have a life like any other little girl," Jarred said sadly. Anna nodded her head, "We won't live here forever… one day Deltora will be free from the Shadow Lord, and we will be free. We will live in peace and happiness," said Anna, then she continued softer, "If not us then Jasmine and the future generations of Deltora." Jarred looked at his wife with admiration. She was so courageous and strong, and always knew how to make him happier.

"I hope that day will come soon," said Jarred. He longed for that day when he could take Jasmine and Anna out of the forest; see his good friend Endon, his wife Sharn, and their child. "I wonder how Endon and Sharn are," he thought aloud. "Probably busy with their new child," said Anna with a smile. Jarred smiled then said, "They've got the young man Barda to help them… it appears that just as Min toke care of Endon, Barda will do the same for Endon's child," Jarred finished with a chuckle. "I wonder if Endon's baby is a girl or a boy," Jarred pondered handing Jasmine over to Anna then wrapping his arms around her and Jasmine. "In any case we will not find out for 15 years or more, for isn't that how long you asked Endon to wait before starting the quest," Anna asked softly. Jarred nodded and then said, "I just hope Endon will listen." "I'm sure he will dear, he will wait for the right time," Anna replied.

Jarred nodded his head in response. Suddenly Anna chuckled, Jarred smiled, Anna's laugh made him want to laugh too. "What is it, dear heart," Jarred laughed. Anna shrugged slightly, "Oh nothing… I was just thinking wouldn't it be funny if Endon and Sharn had a boy…" Jarred could not see where this was going, or how it was funny, "and that boy and Jasmine fell in love," Anna finished with a sigh. Jarred looked startled at the thought of their little baby girl falling in love, let alone getting married. "Jarred it will happen someday," said Anna with a smile and chuckle on seeing her husband's face. "It will happen when I'm forcefully removed from this world," exclaimed Jarred already protective of his baby girl. Anna still with a smile on her face said, "Let's go have supper before it's too dark." Anna got up and walked towards the small tree house Jarred had built. "Falling in love… married… never," Jarred mumbled.

Then again, he thought, who couldn't fall in love with his sweet little girl. After all he himself had fallen head over heels for her when he first saw her and held her in his arms. She'll be my little girl forever, Jarred thought as he got up to follow Anna and Jasmine to the tree house. Then again perhaps it was a mother's intuition, Jarred chuckled. Anna turned around, "What is it Jarred." "Nothing," Jarred replied quickly. How funny it would be if the prince and Jasmine got married, why then Jasmine would become Queen of Deltora, Jarred thought with a sigh. It wouldn't happen though; his baby girl would be his and his alone! "Jarred," called Anna, "Are you coming." "Yes," he replied, then again muttered softly, "Falling in love… married… never!"


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the forth chapter hope you like, please review! Again I don't own the D.Q. Crew, so here it is chapter 4. Review! I know it's not great but keep in mind this is my first fanfic. Also, sorry I took so long to update! Life has been crazy lately!

"Daddy, Daddy," squealed a small excited voice, "Read me a bedtime story!" "Okay, hold on let me grab the book," called Jarred tiredly. He picked up a book of assorted fairytales with a worn and beaten leather cover. "Which story tonight, Jas," Jarred asked his small four year old daughter. "How about…," Jasmine scrunched up her small tan face as if trying to think about her decision, "Cinderella Daddy, yes Cinderella," Jasmine said hoping up and down on her cot like bed. Jarred smiled at her actions, he swore she got cuter every day. "Read it, read it, Daddy," Jasmine called. Jarred sat down on the edge of nJasmine's bed and then cleared his throat starting to read, "Once upon a time their lived a rich Lord whose wife had died. After a time he married again to an ill-tempered, proud lady. She had two daughters who acted just as she. Now this man had a daughter from his first wife. She was sweet, and beautiful, which made her step mother and step sisters very jealous. It wasn't long before the young girl, whose name was Cinderella, father died." "That's so sad," said Jasmine sympathetically. "Yes it is," replied Jarred thinking of when his own father and mother died leaving him an orphan at the mere age of four, the age his own daughter was currently. "Once Cinderella's father had passed away her step mother and step sisters began to treat her even worse. Making her sleep in a dark musty attic, and leaving her do all the households chores."

"That's terrible," said Jasmine with a sigh. Jarred nodded his head then continued," All though Cinderella was sad and lonely without her father she did have friends. The mice from the attic, and the birds who sometimes helped her with her hard work. One day a thick paper letter arrived in the mail at Cinderella's house." "From the castle," said Jasmine dreamily, having already had the story read to her. "On seeing it Cinderella-" "Daddy," interrupted Jasmine. "Yes Princess, "replied Jarred. "Will I ever meet a prince," asked Jasmine. Immediately his thoughts went to Endon, who either had a prince or princess. "Would you be upset if you met a princess," said Jarred. Jasmine scrunched up her small elfin face. "No, but I would like to meet a prince, then we could live happily ever after," she said finally. "You could live happily if you met a princess, especially one your age," said Doom even though he didn't know what Endon and Sharn's child was. "Yes," said Jasmine, "it is just different though… have you ever met a prince Daddy." Jarred looked at his child's face eagerly awaiting her father's answer. "I have, why do you ask," questioned he. "Because than we could live happily ever after," Jasmine said exasperatly.

"But," said Jarred, "the prince I know is far older than you." "I could marry his son," said Jasmine like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Even at her young age Jasmine was a smart little girl, always full of questions. Jarred chuckled slightly Jasmine didn't give up easily. "The prince may not have a son… and if the prince I know does have a son what if you don't love him and he doesn't love you? You want to marry for love don't you?" Jasmine nodded her small head and said, "It would be nice o fall in love with a prince…or a king." "Why do want to marry a royal, Jas," Jarred asked truly curious to see what the little four year old would say. He knew it was probably from all the fairy tales he and his wife, Anna, told Jasmine, but he figured Jasmine had more than one reason. After a while of silence, Jarred looked over to his daughter expectantly awaiting her answer. That's when he saw that his baby girl was sound asleep a peaceful expression written on her face. Jarred again chuckled softly to himself.

Standing up he placed the old book gently on the ground beside Jasmine's bed. He felt a small warm hand on his back. Jarred turned around to see his beautiful wife Anna smiling very wide. "I heard your and Jasmine's conversation about marrying a royal," she said, laughing softly as she said this. Jarred smiled he loved his family and life. He just smiled back at Anna, and said, "Lets go to bed, dear heart." "Jarred," sighed Anna, "Jasmine will get married some day." "Some day, but not today!" "Not today," agreed Anna. She didn't want Jasmine to grow up to fast, but she knew it would happen one day. Jarred stopped at the doorway of Jasmine's little room, "She is already growing up to fast, and I can't give her a perfect life." "Jarred, Jasmine is happy, for she is loved. As long as she knows she is loved she will grow up a happy child," said Anna softly. "And you have slightly excited to one day be able to walk Jasmine down the aisle, and then be grandfather," she finished with a cuckle. Anna then walked quietly over to Jasmine and placed a soft kiss on the side of her cheek. Jarred followed her actions and did the same. Anna quietly walked out of the room thinking what it would be like when she and Jarred would become grandparents. While Jarred followed all he could do was mutter softly to himself, "Falling in love, marriage… children…. never, my baby girl forever!"

Well there is the forth chapter. I know it isn't that long. Please review to tell me what you think! The next chapter I'm thinking of having Jasmine be like six. Not sure, I'm just have it be when the grey guards take Jarred and Anna. That will be a sad chapter. Then of course after that chapter I'll probably have when Jarred, now Doom, meet after 9 years! I'll try to update faster but until then please update!


End file.
